A Feline's Secret
by AkashaXYami14
Summary: During the three years Serena thinks she has an imaginary friend that she has to keep a secret. However, as she goes to different dimensions she slowly finds out her imaginary friend isn't imaginary at all. Will Zarc and her find love? And will she be able to handle the power he has given to her inside of her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Imaginary Friend

After she had been taken back into the school by the Professor the young 11 year old seemed very unhappy. Why didn't he trust her? Why was she not good enough? She wanted a chance to prove that she could do something.

She cried angry tears as she felt useless almost worthless even. She cried for hours eventually she she choked out. "Why can you let me do something for once?!"

A shadow watched in the dark corners of her room feeling sorry for the poor girl. It crept over being invisible to her speaking softly. "Because, he doesn't believe in you. He doesn't know how great you are."

Looking around Serena tried to find the source of the voice. "W-who are you? And what do mean he doesn't believe in me?" She was so confused but felt a soft caress to her cheek though she couldn't see anyone there.

The shadow smiled. "Call me King Dragon. Well, I said that because he really doesn't believe in you. I see your potential to be great. I see the duelist you could become. I can see you becoming a Queen."

This intrigued Serena at all he had told her. Though she could not see him she said. "OK, how about I combine the two and call you Kagon for now?"

The shadow loved this smiling he said. "Kagon it is then." he pet her whispering in her ear. "You can do so much better than this. You can be a queen. I can teach you how."

"Teach me then Kagon." She said as she believed him. The shadow slowly converting her to his side. He wished to get revenge, but at the same she was the prettiest of the four pieces of Ray.

Zarc as his real name was, didn't mind being friends with the young Serena. Even if he was her imaginary friend in her mind. He couldn't become visible to her until she had met all four pieces of him. But he would use her for his own power.

As days turned to nights the two grew close to one another. She would see a shadow all the time and they would play. Others thought, she was a strange duck for this.

She ignored the stares often wanting nothing more than to be near her friend. She never spoke of him to the Professor as he had told her the Professor would not be okay with them talking. So, she kept him a secret.

As she met other girls her age she never liked them like she did Kagon. So they had there own secret adventures in her mind. She went to sleep one night as Kagon called to her from her dreams.

"Serena, turn around." As she did she saw a boy standing there. He was beautiful in her eyes he made her blush. "Who are you?" She asked him as he had white hair with green stripes and golden eyes that made you melt. "I am the one you call Kagon. You must never tell anyone what I am about to tell you understand? You will think this is just a dream but my name is Zarc. I used to come from a united world but Ray who you are a piece of stopped me from going mad. I like you and you are going to heal me. As well as become my queen."

Serena thought she had a choice in this. "Can I choose not to?" She asked. Zarc shrugged. "If you wish, but you'll see you are very much connected to me. But I want you to choose this. The life of imprisonment by the Professor or a life of freedom with me as my queen. Think about it as you turn into a beautiful young woman."

Serena woke up in the middle of the night from that dream. She wondered if Zarc was telling the truth or if it was just a dream. But, Zarc had planted two seeds in her heart. The seed of doubt and a seed of love. Though, the later of the two would come later.

Returning to her bed she fell asleep dreaming she was a queen ruler of duel monsters. That made her smile in her sleep as she was happily ruling in fairness and kindness.

Zarc watched in the shadows of her room at the young girl. He had an idea so he used the magic he gain from fusing with his dragon a long time ago and placed a powerful spell on her.

"Once the lovely young maid has come of age, I will have control over her body at that stage, for after three years and day when I come on the scene, I will cause this young maid to become my beautiful queen. This spell will last until the end of time no power on earth can change it." He said as a gold like magic fell over the girl.

The next morning Serena went to her classes. Zarc was there as he made her laugh through a really boring lesson. Though she was kicked out of class it made up for the fact that the teacher was nap worthy.

She ran off to hid in the forest area of the island to be alone with Zarc. She still called him Kagon, but the Professor was getting worried. Who was Kagon?

Once he pulled her aside Kagon whispered, "Don't tell him anything about my real name. It wasn't just a dream." Serena understood giving him a I got this look in her eyes.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked. He smiled at Serena with a gentle expression. "Who is Kagon, Serena?" Serena looked at him with a soft expression. "Um, Kagon is my imaginary friend. I play with him a lot."

He understood she was not that social of a girl so of course she would have an imaginary friend. "Alright, I was just worried about you that's all." He said as she stood there. "Can I please go on the front lines? I can handle it I promise!" She begged.

He shook his head as he patted her head. "You are just too important to go out there Serena." she looked at him rather upset. "Yeah, okay." Zarc watched the exchange as the seed of doubt grew into a sprout.

She walked away returning to her classes as Zarc comforted her. "Like I said they don't know how great you really are." He told her as her doubt grew bigger. In her mind, she thought he didn't trust her.

She decided that she would dedicate her time to improving her skills. "Do you duel Zarc?" She asked as Zarc lit up. It was time and he was ready to begin the seed of love. "I do. Shall we begin?"

She nodded as he asked her to fall asleep. She did in the middle of class as he dueled her in her mind. The magic curse that was on her would grow a little bit after every time she lost.

This was a hard duel as she fought hard to win. But she lost and he smiled at her gently. "Looks like you need more cushion in your butt. That must've hurt." As he spoke it in her mind the magic began working as it stretched her butt while she slept not by much but, by a little bit.

Serena nodded as she rubbed her behind. "Yeah, cushion would be nice. A lot of girls look way prettier than me right now." Zarc shook his head and cupped her face before she woke up. "You will be way prettier in three years time." He said.

Her hand was struck as she woke up to pay attention to the lesson. She was embarrassed as she listened about the duelists before her. She was intrigued, but she had few ideas to better her skills.

Often practicing in the arena with others. She was never harsh and was good with the others when they lost. Though she was building this strong personality of a soldier on the inside, as Zarc was building up her love for the fun of the game. He built up her entertaining side to get her to smile and be happy.

Serena would only smile and be fun around Zarc as he trained her. She lost many times in her mind the magic often affecting her backside as a result. Though, she never noticed that her butt had gotten bigger or her hips wider till she accidentally ripped her skirt in class.

Though it was embarrassing, Serena pushed through fixing her clothes. She didn't let it stop her from trying as she tried her best to be the best student and prove to the Professor she could do this.

Though, the seed of doubt grew more with each passing day and she soon believed he would never send her if she didn't find a way out if here to prove her skill. But, at the moment this was not that great since she didn't have a duel disk that could teleport her anywhere.

So Zarc, continued to hone her skills as he was building her confidence. She was close to beating him but lost yet again. However, instead of affecting her hips, he began to affect her height having her slowly grow taller.

This was a great way to use his magic, as she would become more beautiful with each passing day. But, the years would make her very beautiful and he would make sure of that. Watching her sleep one night he pet her hair. He wondered if Ray was glad he had found love even if it was one of her pieces. Deep inside Ray was happy with this and hoped in her heart of hearts that Serena would fall in love with Zarc. If not she would water the seed to make sure she would.

Zarc went to hid in the corner as she slept and wanted to give her something to protect her. So he searched for a jewel to create a necklace for her. He found a black sapphire and using his powers he shaped it into a heart locket. He sealed a magic inside. "Never lose it. This magic will help you when you are fourteen."

Serena heard him and gripped the locket close as it was the only thing that mattered other than possibly seeing her father again. Zarc promised her, she could see father again once he found him.

She was okay with this and practiced all the harder. She wanted to see her real father and would do whatever she could to care for him as she had a feeling that he needed her and she would do everything she could to protect him.

She also knew that whomever her mother had been she had to make sure she did her job now since was gone. "I promise to be strong mother and protect father when I see him again." She dueled hard fight for a dream that she needed to finish.

Zarc would not let his pretty angel down as the magic in the locket would not only protect her but find the answers to her father's whereabouts. He would give her everything she ever wanted all her dreams and hopes.

Watching her become stronger amazed him as she was very bright. She never wavered in her feelings and that made him fall deeper in love with her. They had both tried getting approval from someone else and look where it had led them. He promised himself he would never become that person again. For the sake of his angel, he would become a better person.

"When I get a physical form back Serena I will protect you. Just as you are protecting me." She didn't hear him say that, but she had feeling he was going to become stronger to for her sake. She hoped that someday soon she would be strong enough to be a queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Entertainer

Serena was watching the weather outside of her classroom window. She longed to be a part of the fight, but as the Professor kept saying it was best not to. Yet, how could she stand by and watch as her accomplished something while she stayed behind… doing nothing.

Zarc had taken advantage of this as he saw the opportunity to change her beliefs. "Go, teleport to another dimension and prove you can do something." It sparked something inside her and she agreed to it.

As she was leaving one of the soldiers of fusion came after her. "I need to prove I can do something! Either go with me Barrett or stay behind! I'm going either way!" He knew he couldn't change her mind and decided to go with her.

Serena was a little surprised upon coming to Standard Dimension. It was a bit more freeing and she liked the feeling. Zarc knew she wanted to ditch Barrett but, could not. Instead he waited till nightfall so that she could leave. He told her where to go and how to find the other piece and spy on him.

"Zarc…" she whispered as she looked at him. "I can't get away from him. Though, I carded someone today I still need time." He understood and respected her decision. This was something Serena appreciated about Zarc. He respected her and her choices. He also listened to her when she wanted to do something.

The next morning they had been followed and the duel with Barrett and Reiji didn't last long. Reiji being the ultimate winner and giving her the freedom she had always wanted. When he asked her if she remembered him of course she did. How could she forget the friend that tried to free her?

Serena knew they would meet again as she left. The finals of the tournament came as they fought hard. She kicked Dennis' butt as they were surrounded by the Obelisk Force. She groaned at this again. She desperately wanted to find this XYZ resistance member to prove she could handle this. But, instead these ninja got them and took them away.

While talking with Yuzu she began to question if what they had been doing was right? Zarc interrupted her thoughts. "It is wrong. These people are innocent. I admit I have done some bad things in the past but never have I used people to bring things back the way they used to be."

Serena agreed to Yuzu's idea of swapping outfits to divert the Obelisk Force's attention. While she left on foot and traveled on each field course to find him. Once she did however, she didn't expect one of her own to be so brutal. She went to make sure he was okay only to find out he was badly injured.

Serena helped him escape as they hid in a cave in the volcano field. "I am sorry if you feel like I'm helping to much." Shun looked at her. Yes, she looked like his sister but, she wasn't his sister. "It's fine." They didn't speak further as they had to keep moving.

They also dueled together with Shingo and Gongenzeka to get rid of the Obelisk Force. Once it was over she explained to the them she was not Yuzu and they all learned she had been taken to another Dimension. She felt bad for Yuya as she saw how much he cared for his friend.

During Yuya and Reiji's duel she learned from Shun about the destruction of his home. It broke her heart to find out she herself had once wanted to be a part of this. When Yuya lost, she chose to speak with him alone after things were settled. She gave him Yuzu's clothes upon obtaining new ones from Reiji. She asked Reiji if they could be left alone for a minute before going with him. He agreed and did so.

"Why?" Yuya asked her confused. "You may not believe me but, a greater force then this wants to stop this. However, you can not see him. Only I can. He can't promise darkness won't overcome him, but he can promise that something can stop him and everything will be as it was."

Yuya was stunned as he took her hand in his. "Tell him thank you." As Serena saw the kindness in his eyes. "Your way reminds me of him as well as your kindness. Never lose that." She said walking away as she saw a figure beside him. She felt them both and the two souls made Zarc more real. For a split second, Yuya thought he saw someone beside her, but that wasn't the case.

"They will start to see me more but only brief seconds. You on the other hand will begin to feel that I am more real to you. After all, the moon makes shadows more real to the world." He smiled.

Serena believed him as they went to sleep back at Reiji's place. She was in a nightgown as she called Yuya. He answered wanting nothing more than to talk to Serena. "What were you talking about earlier? Yuto sensed someone beside you."

"I can't tell you about him. I would love to tell you about him, but it is not my place to do so. I have a mission once we get to Synchro. Just trust me, no harm would come to you or Yuto." She told him in a reassuring tone.

Yuya nodded as he believed her. "I think I can trust you on that." Serena smiled softly. "Between you and me there may be way to bring back Yuto. It's going to be hard, but I don't think he wants to stay imprisoned in your body forever."

Yuya agreed to that as they both decided it was best of they head to bed they had a long day ahead of them. Serena nodded heading back to bed as Zarc knew that soon things would go his way. And if she loved him like she said she did then she would be able to stop him from falling back into the darkness he had created for himself.

The next morning Reiji explained what was going on and where they were going. Though, they had few disagreements for the most part they agreed to the plan.

Once in Synchro Dimension they were confused for Yugo and Yuzu. Who by pure accident caused a ruckus. Dueling for a bit before being picked up by Crow and his friends. Serena was sure she would find the last piece to making Zarc real to her.

Though she didn't like staying cooped up in one place and before long they were promptly arrested by Security. She hated being the only one singled out and was pouting inside the cell.

Zarc whispered in her ear. "Soon my queen. You will find the last piece soon. They we shall truly be king and queen." She almost moaned at his words. His voice had gotten more appealing the older she got.

This usually had a number of side effects now. Her body almost always squirming. She would notice that her nipples would harden at the sound of his seductive tone. Also, her lower abdomen felt warm making her squirm.

"Would you like another duel Serena? There is a secret I must tell you no matter if you win or lose." Zarc wondered if she would be okay with the curse he place on her three years ago.

Serena nodded saying yes to the duel as they again dueled in her mind. She lost yet again, as the spell was about to work he told her. "I placed a curse on you that I would change your body each time you lost to me. And that if you accepted the curse… I would do something wonderful after you found the last piece of my soul."

Serena was shocked but her lewd face showed she didn't care. "The let me wake up so I may feel the curse." He agreed. "At the moment it's only affecting your hips and height. The curse will only work on your breasts when my hands can finally feel them." He explained.

She was okay with this as she was woken up by Zarc. She stood near a mirror in the room as she saw her leg stretch taller until she could feel her toes pushing against her shoes like they would rip out of them any second.

"Do not worry, I will provide you with new clothes and shoes to match your height and hips. Let it happen my love." He told her in a seductive purr.

She nodded moaning loudly as it was blocked by a barrier Zarc put up. Her feet burst from the shoes ripping them right off. Soon she was exactly Zarc's height. The she face sideways to the mirror and began moaning as she watch her hips swell. They swelled so much they ripped her panties and skirt off. Then it stopped as the curse was complete on her height and butt.

He gave her new clothes as she looked at him with a smirk. "You are a naughty king, Zarc." He smirked back quite okay with this side of her. He let her rest before the others came to get her before being caught by Security again.

Once they were brought to the council, they were told they would have to participate in a tournament. They agree to this as Serena told Yuya to do his best. Before they were separated, he whispered over to Serena. "Did you get taller and is your butt bigger?"

Serena blushed and nodded not saying anything else. As most of the duels flew by she didn't find any of them fun. They were boring and she felt that the last guy, wasn't that great of a fighter against her.

After sometime, she was set to duel Yugo. When they locked eyes he tried hugging her calling her Rin. She kept hitting him telling him to back off while the touch was giving Zarc his soul back. All he told her was duel him and she did.

The duel was rough and she found Yugo very entertaining. When he and Yuya unlocked the entertainer in her the soul of Zarc had completely moved into her body. Releasing the boys from their pain. Though, they would still act possessed as a side effect.

On her way down from the loss and the nerve gas was placed on her. Security watch in horror as her body limp as it was floated a few feet of the ground like a possessed doll. Zarc becoming angry with them at harming his queen possesses her and cries out. "Suffer your fate at harming my queen!"

He used his powers to teleport her back to the council for safety. Reiji was surprised by this as they agreed the safest thing for Serena right now was to be housed in the Council's private prison ward. This was basically an abandoned mansion that had once belonged to the previous Sector Security leader.

Serena felt comfortable here as they provided an antidote for the nerve gas. Once able to walk around she found a basement which looked like it lead to some old ruins. Zarc was surprised by this as he saw a dragon symbol below him. This overwhelming power made him real to Serena for just a minute as she gasped touching his face.

"You're real! You're really here!" She hugged him even though it was temporary. Zarc kissed her deeply holding her close. "Go wash up I'll wait for you here." Rushing off Serena did that as she felt her dreams finally coming true after three years of waiting all this time.

Zarc in the meantime, washed up as well. He asked Ray to allow him to have this moment in case it went farther than she thought it should go. She agreed saying it was okay to go that far as he was in love and who was she to stop his happiness. Zarc smiled at that as he had on boxers and bathrobe going into the kitchen to make dinner.

Serena just finished showering as she came down in a bathrobe as well. But what was underneath was something she had found in one of the closets in the house. She was going to be happy and if it took three years to wait for her Shadow King. Then she was glad she had done so as now… she was all his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Feline & Dragon's Passion

Serena went back downstairs into the basement expecting to see Zarc just standing there. Instead, he was sitting in the center of the glowing dragon symbol with candles and pesto spaghetti dish with a mattress on the floor.

"Are you surprised my love?" He asked as she slowly nodded. "Very, it smells delicious though." She was grateful that he made dinner though she didn't ask him to. "I wanted to surprise you and give you something but it's not an item."

She wondered what it could be as she sat down and the ate dinner. He also brought out a soda as they enjoyed their romantic dinner together. She smiled as she asked before taking a bite. "What is it you want to give me?" She asked.

"I want to give you my heart and a part of me as long as you would like to give me something in return." He told her. She set her plate down after eating a few bites. "If I am understanding correctly you want me to give you my virginity." He nodded at that.

Serena thought about it. "Alright, but you have show me why Yuzu said it was inappropriate to undress in front of a guy." Zarc smirked agreeing to this as they continued to eat their dinner.

Once finished he lead her over to the mattress and sat her down getting being her. He removed his bathrobe, being only in his boxers now. He then removed hers finding she was wearing a see through nightgown and blue lingerie. He purred at this sticking his hand down the back of her nightgown unhooking her bra.

He removed the bra carefully and his hands grasped her breasts. "Zarc!" She moaned out breathlessly. "Listen my queen, I am going to claim you as my own. Here is where we start the foreplay to make you desire more from me~"

He moved her breasts all around as his fingers began playing with her hard nipples. He pinched them softly as he twisted them. Her moans became loud and sexy. Not that different from a cat's meow. She was so turned on by his foreplay that she could feel her lower abdomen becoming warmer.

Zarc did this for about five minutes before he heard her say. "My king, please do not tease me further. Show me why that is inappropriate?"

Zarc kindly obliged her offer. "As you wish, my queen." He then removed his hand slowly as he got up to get in front of her. He sat down in front of her kissing her hard on the lips till the started to heavily make out.

He removed her nightgown and then took her hand. They stopped to catch their breath as he had her touch the bulge pressing against his boxers. "This is why. A boy will want to have sex with you in his teen years when he can't control it. And right now… I don't know how long I'll be able to hold the beast back from devouring you."

She understood as she couldn't control her feline needs. She had him stand as she removed his boxers. He stood there with his eight inch cock in her face. "What shall I do with it your highness?"

"Suck on it, my queen." She nodded as she took it into her mouth and began to give him a blow job. Mind you, it wasn't the best one. But, it was her first one. Zarc moaned as she did this letting her continue.

Soon he couldn't take it anymore as the beast came out full force removing her underwear and placing her on the bed. "I'm going in." He gently entered her vagina as she yelped in pain. She clung to him at first as he pet her back to get her to relax.

Once Serena started to relax the the real fun began as the the dragon and feline made love. He started to thrust his cock in and out hitting her g-spot rather quickly. She moaned louder calling his name. As the curse worked its magic from his hands touching her breast earlier. They had grown until they were Double D's.

Finally, his queen was perfect and he could keep her all to himself. He trusted faster as she cried even louder. Until finally she could take no more. "Zarc, I feeling like I'm going to burst!" "You're not the only one!" They came at the same time and panted from their love making.

Serena was happy as she felt complete with Zarc. There was no one like him. He made her smile everyday. This made Zarc feel like he was worth something. That he didn't have to please everyone… just her.

For Zarc this meant she would have to stop him when the time came. Not only stop him but save him. He wanted nothing more than to be able to make her smile. That was the only thing that mattered to him now.

Several hours passed as Reiji and the others were lead to this place. "Is this where Serena is?" Zarc seemed to sense their presence. He urged her to go as he had to hide in her necklace for a while. She did as Yuya and the others hugged her. Glad she was safe and sound.

Yuya seemed to sense a difference in her as to what he wasn't sure. Yuto seemed to sense that too. "Serena, is someone here with you?" She looked at them with a soft expression. "Yes, but I can't tell you." She was still hesitant about telling them about Zarc. Yuya believed her and chose not to go further.

Zarc knew that in order for things to go into place she had to be captured, but he promised she would be safe and no harm would come to her. When the Obelisk Force came they got her and took her back to the Fusion Dimension. There the Doctor put a parasite in her brain to control her just like the other two.

Zarc being the good boyfriend he was controlled the bug and gave it two personalities. At the same time he controlled Serena to go to Rin and Ruri's towers. He wanted to help Ray by giving her pieces their lives back. Once there in Rin's tower he discovered that she seemed to be on and off its control.

She seemed to be seeing Yuri and in love with both. Her heart was given to both Yugo and Yuri. He could sense it, that she was slowly changing the fusion user. So, he agreed to help her as he removed the parasite giving her a chance to be herself and choose to follow her heart. He told her while in control of Serena that she must pretend to do things but make sure that Yugo was in on it. Agreeing to this she couldn't wait to get home.

Then Serena went to Ruri's tower, where he explained what was going on to her. He promised she would see the love of her life and Shun again. Zarc was proving to Serena just how much he loved her. He would do anything for her even if it meant sacrificing himself.

As the plan was went the Professor began to wonder what was going on. Why hadn't Zarc acted out? He was going to kill him, but none of his pieces seemed to be showing any signs of fighting back.

He watched as Serena was doing what the Doctor ordered his bug to do, yet he wondered if this was really the bug in control. Zarc made sure not to raise suspicion onto Serena as he was to afraid to lose her.

She also acted as if she was under its control. But, she wouldn't dare lose the only person she had left. So doing whatever they wish though she hated it and it felt demeaning. She went back to her room to wait for Yuzu and the rest of them to show up.

She then saw Zarc again. He explained what was going to happen. Serena was terrified. "No! You can't leave me!" Zarc sighed as he held her close. "Only you can save me. Ray will listen to you and so will I." He kissed her deeply wanting nothing more than to erase her pain.

Serena believed him as she would do anything in her power to save the boy she loved. She needed him and he promised to find her father with her. So, if she had to give him back his life and make their world a happy place. That is what she would do.

She looked out into the night, this was the only time she could act out without causing suspicion that she wasn't under the parasite's control. She hoped that the others would act with her. She would save her beloved.

The parasite copies of them took their place as she saved Zarc. Reminding him of her love for him and showing him the queen she had become for him. Once, Yuya was freed and they thought everyone's souls had been fused together they were wrong. The girls were all separated as they free the boys from Yuya like magic. But, the shocking thing was not only did they bring back Ray they watched as Serena went over to Reira.

"Thank you, for all you help little one. But, I must release you from this spell." As the necklace released the true soul of Zarc. "The dark can't be without the light. Just as a King candle be without a Queen. Release and free the soul of the one I love so, that he may be with me for all eternity."

When she did that it not only released Zarc's soul but gave him a brand new body as he stood there before her. He kissed her deeply. "Welcome home my king~"she purred as the others stared at her in shock. "Thanks for saving me my queen. And now must disappear like magic~" he made a smoke bomb as they went through a portal to the countryside of Miami City. There they could be alone.

The next day…

Zarc found her in their bed as he kissed her. He squeezed her breast and and asked as he petted her flat stomach. "How badly do you want me to make you pregnant?" He purred. Serena moaned as she imagined her swollen pregnant belly. "Badly~"she purred as he shoved his cock into her pussy. She gripped onto him. "Oh yes! Fuck me! Bite me! Make me feel pain!"

He did as she ask as there sweaty bodies made love once again. The sound of smacking skin filled the room. Serena was glad for this as she looked at Zarc. "I want you to fuck me every dad to show me how much you love me." She purred. "I will my queen." He said going faster and hitting her spot. She moaned louder drooling from how good it made her feel.

"I'm gonna cum!" Zarc cried as she clung to him. He dumped his load into her causing her belly to swell up. She moaned loudly as she came herself panting. "Gods… I love you." She kisses him as they snuggled beneath the sheets. This was peace for both her and Zarc.

They had finally, gotten to a happy point in there lives. This happiness wouldn't be the only one they experienced. As time would go on they would learn they had more reasons to be happy. Soon they wouldn't just be Zarc and Serena. They would be a family. This made Serena very happy as she imagined having a son to hold. Heck if she had more she would not mind. She hoped that this would make Zarc happy too.

"I know this isn't the end Zarc."she told him as she snuggled closer to him. Taking in his scent of sweat and fire from being fused with his dragons. "I know… this is only the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Start Of Our New Lives

Though Serena had released him from Reira it didn't change the fact that Zarc himself was still under the curse that had befallen him since he started destroying his home dimension. She knew it wasn't as easy as it looked for restoring his body had its own drawbacks.

To be honest, the whole love making thing had been a dream. A dream she had desired, but never came to be or at least that was what she thought. She recalled the battle that had broken out between Yuzu, Ray, Zarc, and Yuya.

"No one can stop me!" He yelled as he beat duelist after duelist. Thought this time Reira had showed up with the bracelets. "Yuya come back to me!" Yuzu cried. "Yuzu!" He gained control for a time. Zarc fought hard for control not wanting to lose as in truth Serena's soul had united with Ray though her physical body wasn't there. She launched her soul at Zarc hugging his soul. "Stop it Zarc! This isn't you! You are better than this monster you have become!" His arms wrapping around her hugging her. "S-save me… I still need my heart back… brake my curse." "I will!" When the battle had been won it was the last time they saw one another until she brought him back.

She sighed knowing that his sweet smile and loving personality were still locked away. He often didn't acknowledge the fact that she loved him. It wasn't his fault, it was his fear of being hurt.

The only family Zarc had ever known was his dragons. Plus, he thought she could never love him after learning of his past and all the people he had killed. After all, who could ever learn to love a beast?

Serena wouldn't give up and she would prove her love to him. Soon she would save him from his destruction. But, she would have to face him in a duel of the heart. And she was almost ready to show him the love she held for him.

Not only that but, he had only thanked her for saving him from being trapped in Reira. Not that they hadn't been flirting, but when they had gone through that portal he had made it had drained him of his energy. He had almost attacked her cause he was still fighting the power of his darkness and corruption. Humanity telling him to be brutal was still echoing in his head.

Serena knew she had to expel the darkness humanity had created for him. To do that she had to duel him. After three months of waiting tomorrow… would be that day. She would save him no matter the cost she would love him for who he was. No matter what mistakes he made. He was her Zarc, **her** entertainer.

Tomorrow was that dreaded day to Zarc. The one where he would find out if he would live with his curse forever or be saved by true love. He sighed as he was shivering from the thought of it all. He stared at Z-Arc and the new versions of his old dragons. He sighed as looked at them hoping to free them too from this overwhelming darkness.

They got some sleep and were ready for that day to come. Serena had arranged with Reiji to borrow the stadium they had used for the Miami tournament. The one where she first became a lancer. He was okay with it as long as nothing was destroyed. She understood that as she had hoped to expel the darkness within Zarc.

The next day…

The whole stadium was packed as the duel began. Zarc had brought out his pendulum scale summoning his monsters and bringing out Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes. People watch as Yuya was on edge with the boys the whole time. Zarc the brought out Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion. He was trying to entertain them but, the crowd was uneasy about it.

The dark shadow was creeping in over Zarc as he grew nervous. In the meantime, it was Serena's turn as she summoned out Lunalight Cat Dancer. She knew it was not enough to stop either dragon so she set her pendulum scale summoning Lunalight Blue Cat from her hand as she doubled Cat Dancer's attack. Zarc's life points dropped from 4000 to 1700. People cheered her on as she was being quite entertaining.

Once she ended her turn Zarc grew angry yelling at the crowd the darkness taking over. As Yuya wanted to jump down there to stop him, but Yuzu held him back. She shook her head as she asked him to let Serena handle this. She explained she saved him too, by calming Zarc's anger. He sighed as he let the duel continue. Zarc clearly angry brought back his Odd-Eyes along with another monster. He uses them and a spell to Synchro summon as he brought out Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing.

Serena knew what was coming as she braced herself. At least she had set a trap card. He attacks Blue Cat with Odd-Eyes as revenge depleting her life points from 4000 to 3100. She then activated her trap. She summoned her Kaleido Chick and lucky for her she had Wolf in her pendulum zone. Using their effects she brought out Leo Dancer which was stronger than his monster. Since could attack twice she won the game as Zarc started screaming in pain.

Running over to she held him as the final part of the darkness was expelled from his body. People clapped as they were gold he was back to normal. He was so exhausted though as he was taken out on a stretcher. They both were at the hospital for Zarc to recover from his injuries and Serena for a routine check up.

Or so Serena thought. When the doctor ran blood test to figure out why she suddenly gained weight. They came across a surprise for the young girl. They sat her down and told her what exactly was going on with her. She cried tears of joy and shock. She was very happy and decided to wait until Zarc woke up. She sat by his side for several hours until he was finally awake.

"Hello my angel." he smiled at her with a loving gaze that showed all the love in his heart for her. "Hello my dragon king." she gave him a kiss on the lips glad to see he was recovering from the duel. "So, what happened? You look very happy." he looked her with curiosity in his expression as she squeezed his hand out of excitement.

She then whispered in his ear what she had learned from the doctor. He stared at her as he thought she had just misspoke, but clearly that was not the case. "You're serious?!" she nodded at his explanation as he kissed her as if it was his last breath tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't believe this! We're going to be parents!" he seemed so excited as he was starting to believe that she did indeed love him.

They had spent all that time looking out for one another in secret that this is where it led to. The king had his queen and soon they would have a family. Zarc didn't care which one it was or if it was more than one. He was just happy to be a father. Being as young as they were people would doubt that they could be happy and raise a family.

This was however not the case. Zarc would make sure his beauty and his child were well cared for. He would do whatever he could to make them smile. He had now come to the conclusion that the only smiles that mattered were Serena's and their children's. He stayed in the hospital for a few days to recover just to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

When the others had come by he told them the wonderful news. Everyone was excited for him and were happy to see him happy. What Zarc did not expect was an actual apology from Leo Akaba. He accepted it as he knew Ray had been the one to reason with him. They had decided they would celebrate with him in two more month once he knew what the gender was.

"Well, everyone seemed happy for us." she smiled softly as she leaned on him watching the sun set. She looked bigger than if it was one baby so they assumed it was multiples and had decided to wait to find out how many once they went to find out the gender. "It would seem so Serena love." he had his arm around her as they sat on a bench near the pier.

"I did not think we would be here." he said as he often felt he didn't deserve the life he had now. However, Serena would often remind him that he did deserve it no matter what he thought. "Well, you may have thought that, but I never gave up on you." she smiled rubbing her pregnant belly.

Zarc smiled and laughed as he knew she would never give up. It was one of the qualities he loved about her. "Have I told you I love that about you. Your never give up attitude." she giggled back. "Not today you have not." he leaned in and kissed her rather passionately. Both their bodies we heating up from the kiss. However, they chose not to make love as she was to early in her pregnancy to do so.

They spent hours there watching the sunset before returning to their own apartment. Reiji had given them one as a kind gesture towards Serena. He said it was cause he owed her for not saving her. She accepted it gladly giving him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. He smiled glad she was happy. She was unaware that he had fallen for one of her clones. Not that it mattered; now that they had this they got dressed into their pajamas and snuggled into bed.

Serena fell asleep right away as she was going to be more tired due to being pregnant. Zarc on the other hand smiled as she slept. He then thought back to his mother and family. He had to find them again. He missed them and had asked Ray to keep them safe. He was glad she did and he would ask her later about where to find them. Right now, all that mattered was his own family.

He eventually fell asleep as his dragons watched over them. They smiled softly as they were glad that Zarc had a new start to his life. They were happy that he was expecting a family. They wanted him to be happy as he needed to feel loved like he did years ago with his mother, father, and stepfather. He was reminded by them all the time he was not a mistake and that his mother loved him very much. He was now in the same position except, unlike his mother, he would still be together with his girlfriend.

The past was in the past and he was moving on to a brighter future. He was glad of it and chose not to make dueling his top priority. He was going to be a teacher at Yusho Duel School and teach kids how to duel. He wanted everyone to see how fun it was just like how Yuya dueled. Yuya had given the young duelist a fighting chance and appreciated it. He had no idea how to thank him for all the support. The best thing he could do now is… invite him to the wedding. But, they had to find Serena's father first and his family as well so that they would all be there for the big moment.

"I promise you Serena. We'll find our families and be happy. We will be complete again and I hope you father accepts me as I am." he caressed her cheek in a soft whisper as he fell asleep. This was his everything, his whole world. Soon it would be completely whole again and on that day he would be the happiest person in the world.


End file.
